


空少AU番外1（主向棋向）

by MaxineMcDavid



Series: 万千风息（空少au/群像/强强） [6]
Category: srrx
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 07:42:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19662865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxineMcDavid/pseuds/MaxineMcDavid
Summary: *向棋无差，龚空少视角为主*李向哲x龚子棋x张超友情向，代玮高杨蔡程昱提及





	空少AU番外1（主向棋向）

1.  
龚子棋做了一个噩梦，醒来的时候心情糟透了。

他梦见自己路过一个小公园，却猝不及防见证了一场求婚。

龚子棋在看清被求婚女生的脸时目瞪口呆，这他妈不是自己十多年没再见过的初恋吗？  
人类的大脑总能带来惊喜，记忆里的那张脸还是那么清纯，岁月滤镜像纱一样模糊，但爱恋的感觉又很真切。

心里敏感那处不去碰撞就不知道原来会心碎。

梦境也碎得跟PPT翻页动画一样：女生感动地哭了；她哭着同意了求婚；他们互相戴上订婚戒指；两人牵着手向围观群众鞠躬。不知怎么回事，女生还特意凑过来把手上的戒指举到龚子棋眼前，“看！好看吗！”

十多年后她应该已经认不出自己的脸，但冥冥之中又把拎着环保袋路过的自己从茫茫路人中挑了出来，一如当年的一见钟情，然后精准打击——“看！好看吗！”

“好看。”  
“但你更好看。”

龚子棋对清纯脸的执念源自男人不可救药的初恋情结。

那个清秀的女孩子站在围观自己打篮球的人群里，被自己一眼挑中。然后再进入俗套的校园恋爱剧情，被怼在篮球架下亲吻的女孩脸颊红红，她答应了交往的请求。

交往后龚子棋才发现女人比他想象中更有趣。

龚子棋打篮球班赛输了，女孩白净的小脸涨的通红，冲着刚赢了比赛的自己班男生破口大骂，说话又脏又劲又理直气壮，好他妈带感。

初中毕业的时候，龚子棋把人堵在教学楼下提了分手。

女孩并未如他猜想般流泪，她转身迈上了两级台阶，视线终于平行。  
女孩伸手狠狠地扇了龚子棋一巴掌，“啪”的一声清清脆脆回荡在楼梯间。  
女孩眉清目秀，咬牙切齿，“龚子棋我操你妈！”

消肿花了整整一周的龚子棋对清纯脸斯德哥尔摩至今。

“我的心跳是不是加速了？”第一次看见隔壁机务组的代玮就挪不开眼的龚空少这样问自己。  
然后在代玮大咧咧抹了把额头的汗，并冲着当头烈日破口大骂“你他妈能不能滚到云后面去！”时当场沦陷，随后发出了“约一发”的邀请。

同一个暴躁清纯脸厂子里造出来的高杨也是同理，就是无法抵抗，能一起3P就更好了。

「自己像从未长大一样，拒绝承认怀旧的病态。」

义无反顾吗？又说不上，毕竟先逃避的是自己；但一不小心，又总是想起，再陷入宿命论的惶恐中觉得报应迟早要来。

龚子棋抹了把糊一脸的泪，拎着枕头去了旁边李向哲的房间。

被推醒的李向哲十分自觉地搂着抱枕滚到了床的右边，腾出一半空间。

龚子棋一边把自己裹进被子里，一边对自己小声念叨：“你绝不该这么感性，我求求你不要这么感性。”

李向哲没有拉窗帘的习惯，月光透了进来，像那清澈的一巴掌一样穿过漫长的年岁扇到人无法入睡。

2.  
龚子棋和李向哲的缘分要追溯到七八年前刚上航校的时候。

刚上大学的李向哲跟现在不一样，并不壮，只是高。

那时的李向哲没有帅到锋芒毕露，甚至可以算是五分清秀，在龚子棋那里就顺理成章有了50%的好感度——并没有立刻沦陷是因为192的李向哲高出自己近十公分，而且当时的龚同学还是个纯直男。

同班同宿舍的两人自然玩到了一起：一起上课一起打球一起吃饭一起健身，像所有好兄弟那样形影不离。

做爱方面，李向哲一直都男女不忌。

而龚子棋这个钢铁直男则是在一次排列组合出了点差错的群P中体验了一把操紧致肠道的快感，从此在搞男人的路上越走越远。

两个好兄弟一致的步伐中又带了点不同。

龚子棋那张“欠债请还钱”的脸在李向哲眼中居然还有点甜。被李向哲按头看了魔法少女小圆的龚子棋抑郁了整整一周，从此看李向哲那个珍藏多年的圆神抱枕的眼神都充满了敬畏。

李向哲在龚子棋眼中则有种微妙的平衡：看着很现充，实际又很二次元，比如爱记手账；看着很稳重，偶尔又会做出一些很怂或者很跳脱的行为：

有次冬天打篮球打到双双感冒的两个人在医院挂点滴，李向哲单手拿笔在摊开的纸巾上画着一圈圈同心圆。正当龚子棋以为他要把这张纸收藏到手账里时，李向哲抄起纸巾用力地擤了鼻涕，然后把纸巾张开递到龚子棋面前——“老龚，看，8.5环。”

同样挂着点滴的龚子棋当场一个白眼翻到天崩地裂。

但这都是熟人间才有的心领神会，两个喜欢借着好看皮囊到处耍帅装逼的人对外会一致维护彼此的cool guy人设。

共同脆弱的那一面不去挖掘都不知道有——两人第一次飞波士顿的前一晚抄联系人名字到鞋底抄到抱头痛哭，仿佛明天不是新人空保入职而是铁定送死的航空事故预定。

再往后，每次换鞋重抄时会偷偷哭的只有龚子棋了。

从学校出来后的一切离别都带着沉重的仪式感，某个名字要不要抄在鞋底带着飞的决策都是一场歇斯底里的美好回忆分享会，然后还是要做出选择——到底还有没有联系这件事情可骗不了自己。

再往后，龚子棋也不怎么哭了。

新加入圈子的副机长张超跟两人年龄相仿，除了飞行技术过硬、做爱时没什么洁癖、在必要时刻愿意含泪做0之外还有一个不像优点的优点——对朋友说话不留情面。

张超会反复敲打乱想太多的龚子棋——这就跟只会说“别抑郁了操操人就好了”的李向哲形成一个微妙的平衡，两人一左一右架着时不时就来大姨夫、然后突然思考人生的龚空少飞了一趟又一趟国际航班。

积成小山丘的沙漏晃一晃就会变得平整。

成年人的世界里，情绪再崩盘也还是要挣扎起来学会自己调整。

3.  
李向哲、龚子棋和张超的深厚友谊形成于一个非常奇妙的共同爱好。

看片都喜欢看百合片，就是两个女人做爱的那种。

三人时不时就聚众撸一发，场地还一般会选在星元他们“升仙得救前再糊涂一次梅航戒烟互助会”的那个老旧家庭厕所。所以每次他们都要先找星元管制报备，争分夺秒在他们聚众抽烟之前结束战斗然后空出场地。

有一次聚众撸管的时候龚子棋憋了半晌问出一句，“这两女的你们在看谁啊？金发的还是棕发的？”

张超：“同时看两个。”  
李向哲：“一次看一个，一部看两遍。”

在一旁加料抽着第四根烟的仝卓脱口而出：“看，这就是张副驾作为我航司最年轻副驾驶的底气！”

张超笑眯眯地开始商业互吹：“仝哥过誉了，您的雅思8.5可是我司飞行员对外炫耀的一大资本。”

仝卓也笑眯眯地纠正道：“这阵子我们机组都是姐妹了，你到外面要记得叫我仝姐。”

李向哲一脸懵逼：“啥玩意儿？仝卓你变娘都没有一点征兆的吗？”

仝副驾面带微笑没有回答，只是突然切换了模式，翘起兰花指把烟头按灭在水槽里。

而这边的龚子棋还在纠结到底是看金发的那个还是棕发的那个。

4.  
李向哲最终还是辞职了。

面试的结果很不错，合同他找律师过了几遍，应该算是能协商出来的最佳结果。

二十五六的年龄去闯模特行业，龚子棋怎么看都觉得鲁莽幼稚。

但实际上，谁是更成熟的那个人，或许从谁在一段关系中花了更少时间剥离就可以看出来。

帮李向哲整理护照身份证等各种资料的龚子棋终于忍不住发问：

“我们这么多年来到底是什么关系？”  
“我们之间啊，不能用任何一种关系定义。”

李向哲给手提电脑接上了电源。

“我觉得最好不要给我们这种时间这么长的关系下定义。”  
“上帝视角下，咱这七八年不过是人生中的十数分之一。”  
“但非要现在就打包成片段去定性的话，一览无遗，一清二白，又是何必？”

龚子棋觉得自己的逻辑被李向哲一通歪理绕了进去。

“说是家人吧我们又会做爱，说是朋友吧又太过亲密，说是恋人吧又有点肉麻。”

“龚子棋，我觉得陪伴比一个名分或定义更重要。”

“对我，你不需要不知所措。”

「明明自己才是经常思考人生的那个，为什么李向哲总能突然说出一些很有哲理的话？」

李向哲一边在航司内网上填写辞职申请表，一边在三个人的微信群里问张超新航线的事情，同时还给蔡程昱单独发了信息。

他甚至在张超发了一句“蔡程昱那边有没有什么消息”然后立刻撤回前截下了图，然后转手就把图发给了蔡程昱。

蔡程昱那边倒是没有理会截图，只是言简意赅地给李向哲总结温妍和马佳这边能给到的信息。

「明明自己思考人生思考得最多，但周围的人怎么都活的比我清楚？」

时至今日，龚子棋才对人与人之间的相处之道有了全新的认知，他暗暗骂了一句，“这日子他妈没法过了。”

5.  
龚子棋又做梦了，醒来的时候心情十分平静，只是口渴得厉害。

身边的李向哲依旧搂着抱枕睡得正香——这阵子他们都睡在一起，有时候会做爱，有时候会一起回忆大学生涯，但更多时候只是仰面躺在床上，一言不发。

龚子棋轻轻起身，他走到厨房用玻璃杯接了满满一杯水，然后一口喝掉了一大半。

那个梦真的不忧伤，只是有点累。

破碎的意识海里是一个旋转门，他双手抵在玻璃上用力地往前推，转了一圈又一圈，怎么转都走不出去。有些面孔已经模糊的人中途转进来帮着推，又在某一个瞬间从某一个出口悄悄溜走。

结果就是像西西弗斯一样动作重复，人生疲惫。

这个旋转门，到底是用来推的，还是给自己找出口转出去的？  
是真的转不出去，还是自己根本抉择不了什么时候转出去？  
如果自己离开，旋转门会消失吗，还是会安静地留在那里？

他突然就想起了那些从皮鞋底抹掉的名字。

成年人的任何一段关系都需要刻意去维系，却又在某一刻突然发现，越是维系，越显刻意。

最后淡化成心照不宣，美好回忆倒是两不相欠，但估计见面了又都无从说起。

李向哲的回答，龚子棋最终打出85分。

自己到底是个成年人了，任性也请不要超过一周，如果渐行渐远从这一刻开始，那马上就要考虑未来，到底该怎么对待这段无法被定义的关系。

至少错不要从自己犯起。

那半杯水，他盯着空掉的那一半，好像不渴了，却依然想喝。

-TBC-

*Lofter ID：四月的雪已经来了  
*欢迎大家来找我聊天！


End file.
